Through a Strangers Eyes
by Lily Nozuka
Summary: One-shots about Gajeel and Levy. Just observations and musings on the couples interactions through the eyes of strangers. Yeah hope you like it!
1. Rosa

**A/N: Her's a little story about Gajeel and Levy through the eyes of a stranger. I might add more chapters and have other random people. We'll see... anyways I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! Now... on with the story!**

* * *

Through a Strangers Eyes

**Rosa**

"Hello, table for two?" I greeted the couple that had just arrived at the restaurant – well more of a bar – I worked at. The man, a very tall and very menacing looking man with long unruly black hair and piercing red eyes, grunted with a nod. The woman beside him, a petite girl with bright blue hair, gentle hazel eyes and a brilliant smile, decided to be a bit more vocal.

"Yes please." She responded with a smile.

I looked at the two of them once again before turning around to bring them to their table. At first glance they look like quite an odd pair, but as you continues to watch them interact you realise they balance each other out very well.

Throughout the night I watched the couple interact. They balanced each other out. It became clearer as the night wore on. The man was crass and rude, while the woman was gentle and polite. But he was always gentle with her, while she was fiery.

I watched as they laughed at each other and with each other. They teased each other; they talked animatedly; they laughed; they spent some points in companionable silence as they ate.

I noticed on the man's shoulder there was a tattoo of the Fairy Tail guild and I assumed the girl was a mage too. _These must be the mages that just finished that job the mayor sent out._ It didn't come as much of a surprise that they were one of the more rowdy costumers. It also didn't come as much of surprise when the woman took out a pen and wrote a word in the air, the moment she finished the word materialised into iron. It wasn't surprising but it was confusing, until I saw the big smile that appeared on the man's face as he grabbed the iron. The next thing I knew the man was biting down into the iron and eating like it was chocolate. The woman giggled as she watched her partner eat the iron.

I smiled at them as they left. "Have a safe trip home, bye!" I said as they walked out the door, the woman leaning on the man with a lazy sigh and a content smile on her face.

_They are perfect for each other._

* * *

**A/N: Ta daa! Tell me what you think! :) Also if you liked this story I might make a few more like this, a series of one-shots if you will. Again if you want me to continue and make this a series just leave a review :3 Hope you liked it!**

**~Lily Nozuka**


	2. Old Man Charles

**A/N: hey! so thank you so much for all the reviews and favs and everything! I really appreciate it! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. Like I said I didn't know if I was going to but I decided to since I got a hit of inspiration. So, yeah. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Through a Strangers Eyes

**Old Man Charles**

_Well aren't these two youngsters just adorable… _I thought as I greet the two young mages that stood in front of me ready for their job.

The girl was petite and had a mop of blue hair; the boy in contrast was quite large, not fat, but tall and built, and he had long, mangled black hair. The two were quite different but contrasted each other perfectly.

"Thank you for responding so quickly to my request. I didn't think anyone would find the job that interesting…" I rambled.

"Oh, don't worry! I love doing these sorts of things!" The young girl replied.

I smiled at her. "Well come on in!" I said as I let them into the museum to debrief them.

As I briefed them on their mission: a simple reorganizing of the basement in the national museum of magic; I noticed the how the two interacted. The man was protective. That much was obvious. It didn't look like they were dating though; no… the man gave her her space. The bluenette didn't seem to notice. _It seems a bit odd… what is a boy like him doing on a mission like this…? Oh well, it's none of my business._

"… and that's it, we need mages to do this because some of the objects only allow one with magic to touch it. And some have magic spells on them. For a normal person it would make this job impossible, but for a mage it's no sweat."

"Understood. Thank you, we'll get straight to work." The man nodded.

With that I gave them the directions to the basement, the keys to basement and thanked them as they made their way.

I went back to my office to take care of my affairs. The next thing I know it's late afternoon and I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in."

The door opens to show the mages. _They're finished already? Impressive._

"Wow that was fast. Thank you." I gave them their reward and walked them out.

The girl turned around and waved goodbye before facing forward and dragging her partner off into the town down the hill.

_They are quite the pair._

* * *

**A/N: so how did you like it? I have an idea for another one-shot so i think I'll add that at some point... I'm not going to update this regularly but I think I'll put this as _in progress_. Also, I was thinking of adding some one-shots for other pairings... still same style though. Tell me what you think!**

******Also if you have a request/idea/"character to look through" let me know and I'll try my best to write a one shot for it :)**

**~Lily Nozuka**


	3. Train Conductor

**A/N: Here is another installment in my Through a Strangers Eye's series :) This one in particular is special because it is my first requested story of any kind! So this is for you Thegodeater, and thank you for your request. ^_^ Hope you like it!**

* * *

Through a Strangers Eyes

**Train Conductor **

"Ticket please." I greet the next couple boarding the train, an odd couple at that. The girl was petite and fragile and the man was dark and menacing. I could see the tattoo of the guild Fairy Tail on the shoulder of the man. After their amazing comeback in the Grand Magic Games 3 years ago and their current complete domination in the Games, it was hard not to recognize the guild mark of the powerful, albeit rowdy, guild.

The girl handed me two tickets with a small smile as the man, who I came to realize was the incredible Iron Dragonslayer Gajeel, groaned.

"Do we really have to take the train, shrimp?"

"Yes, we really do. I know you'd rather walk but we need to get back to the guild." The girl, a bright blue haired girl at that, quipped.

"But you know I'm bad with vehicles now! Are you really going to be this cruel?" I realized he was talking about his motion sickness… apparently all dragonslayers are prone to it…

"I'm not being cruel Gajeel! We have to get back to the guild by tonight! It's Wendy's birthday, if you haven't forgotten, and what kind of friends would we be if we missed it?"

"She'd understand though!" Gajeel protested.

The girl sighed in exasperation as I showed them to their compartment. They were the last to board and quite interesting people so I decided to show them to their compartment… I do that on occasion… I sometimes learn some very interesting things. From what I heard, I'm guessing their dating or very close… and they are on their way back from a mission… well that much was obvious what with the giant rucksack the Iron Dragonslayer had over his shoulder.

"I'm sure she would but that's not the point! You're practically an older brother to her, she will want you there." The girl scolded, not in the least fazed by the fact that the man beside her could easily crush her with his power. _That girl is either his girlfriend, or has gut… or both…_

"Then why didn't we leave last night like I suggested and walk back to Magnolia? We would've made it!"

"That may be true, but would we have had time to buy Wendy a decent present? It is her 16th birthday!" She scolded.

By the way they talked to each other one could tell they liked each other, even with their bickering.

"Sorry to interrupt," I cut in; getting an angry glare from the man that was quickly wiped from his face with a pointed glare from the girl. "Here's your compartment, we shall be leaving shortly."

The moment the door closed I heard them arguing again.

"Do presents matter that much?"

"Yes, they do."

"Well, what did you get her at least?"

"A book about medicinal herbs, and magic herbs."

"Sounds like something very you. Fits her perfectly though."

"Oh, and I thought it would be nice if you made her a little bookmark out of iron… that way it'll be from both of us!"

"Fine… I'll do it when we get back, could you knock me out or something?"

"Oh, Gajeel… you know I don't like doing that…" I hear her sigh. "… Fine…"

I realize I'm still standing in the hall by their compartment. I send the message to the driver that we are ready to depart and turn to go on my way when I hear a poof from the mage's cabin.

I rush over to find the man out cold lying with his head on the girls lap snoring. The girl looked up when she saw me.

"Sorry, he gets motion sickness so I put a simple sleep spell on him. Sorry if I caused any trouble…" the girl smiled sheepishly.

"…no, that's fine…" I say staring at the girl who seemed perfectly at ease.

_They trust each other… _As I look over at the girl as I leave, I see the loving look in her eye. _They must be together…_

* * *

**A/N: So I have changed to story to in-progress because I have one or two more ideas for one-shots for this. Also, if any of you want to request an idea let me know! :)**

**Thank you to everyone that's followed this story thus far, Favorited the story, and posted reviews. Thank you so, so much! :)**

**~Lily**


	4. Librarian

**A/N: Sorry! It's been awhile but I have not forgotten this series. So without further ado, another stranger to look through! Written for ajmonkeygirl99! First request ever, hope you like it!**

* * *

Through a Strangers Eyes

**Librarian**

"Close the door or you'll let the cold air in! Oh, hello, Levy!" I greet one of my favorite visitors. The petite bluenette quickly closes the door.

"Hello! Sorry, Mrs. Moji." She replies sheepishly. "Have you got any new books?"

"Ah! Yes, we do actually. I got a new shipment of fantasy novels! I put them all on that shelf over there." I point her in the direction of the new arrivals section. "Oh, and I saw one book in particular you might be interested in."

I hand her a large old book with a deep burgundy leather cover and gold writing. "It isn't new per say, rather a very old book, but it is new here." I tell her smiling briefly.

Her face brightens up as she takes the book and looks at it in admiration. With a "thank you so much!" she runs off to look at the new arrivals.

Hours later, the bell of the store rings again and I look to see a new visitor. A tall, menacing man with unruly black hair and piercings entered.

_Oh my! He looks like a thug!_

I look around. Most of my other costumers have left for the day. The only people left are Levy, myself, and now this… this… hooligan!

I look over to where Levy was looking at the new arrivals earlier to see she had retreated to the fantasy section.

A shadow looms over me and I look up to see this hooligan towering above me.

_Oh, he thinks he can push me around can he? Well this young man's about to get a mouthful!_

"Have you seen a young woman here? She's short and has blue hair. Her name's Levy." The man asked gruffly.

"Why, may I ask, are you looking for her?" I ask sharply.

"What's it to you? I'm her partner and we were supposed to leave for a mission an hour ago." He grumbled the last part.

I was taken aback by this. As I looked him over once more I could see he was a strong man, and I noticed the Fairy Tail guild stamp on his shoulder. _So he might be her partner…_

"Gajeel!" Levy popped her head out from behind the fantasy section, a smile brighter than the sun.

_Hmm… well if Levy knows and trusts this hooligan, then I know he's no threat to me…_

"Shorty. We were supposed to leave. An hour ago."

"Oh." Levy paused for a second. "Oh! Oh my gosh! Sorry! I'm so sorry Gajeel!" burst out quickly before running to get her bag and jacket where she left it back in the fantasy aisle.

I sighed. _That girl will be late for her wedding day if she keeps this up…_

Beside me, the young man grumbled under his breath. He was leaning against the counter with his eyes fixed on the spot where Levy had disappeared to. He looked as if he wanted to go after her, to help her. He looked at the spot she had been with a sort of longing.

"You be good to her, you hear me, young man?" I tell him strictly.

"Huh, what…?" His ears turning slightly pink. "I… we're not…" he sighed. "I don't deserve her. We're only partners…"

Just then Levy bounced back into the room. "I'm so sorry Gajeel, I just found this new book and… well you know…"

The young man looked at her, his eyes softening just a minute amount. "It's alright. You know since we missed our train we can just take the night one. We're not expected to be there till tomorrow anyways."

"Yeah I guess you're right. Hey! Then why did you make me get my stuff?"

The young man snorted "Gihi, you ran off before I said anything shorty."

Levy blushed.

_What makes this man think he doesn't deserve her? Stupid brat._

"Well if we're taking the night train then can we stick around here for a bit, Gajeel? Please?"

She didn't even need to pout or use her puppy eyes and he had already grumbled out a "Fine…"

Levy's face split into a smile and she ran back to the fantasy section.

"Stupid brat, you better treat her well." I tell him as I sort the books behind the counter.

"I… We are not dating, woman!"

"Oh, yes I'm aware of that. But, it doesn't change the fact that the two of you make quite the pair. I don't care whether you're dating or not, young man, you better treat her well."

"I'm trying…" he grumbled under his breath.

I smirked. For the rest of the evening I watched the two of them as I put away books and went around organizing shelves.

_That hooligan is crazy if he can't see she likes him… and Levy better notice him staring, and the way he looks at her like nothing else matters…_

_Gajeel… you better treat her well… hooligan._

* * *

**A/N: So? what did you think? :3 I'm not sure if I like it... anyways this was written at the request of ajmonkeygirl99. Thank you for being my first request! Thank you to everyone who has followed this story! I didn't think I would continue after my first one but here I am :) and I have a couple other ideas so we'll see how it works**

**To:  
Guest: heh thank you :3  
ravenred321: lol if you read the manga then you should have seen sting motion sick XD and yeah I wonder what rogue would be like motion sick bahaha XD**

**Again thanks for the support from all of you! Oh, and if you want to submit an idea/character to see through I will gladly accept the challenge!**

**~Lily**


End file.
